militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4.5 inch Mark 8 naval gun
bore (55 calibres) |height= |crew= |cartridge=Fixed QF HE |caliber=4.45-inch (113 mm) |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= }} The 4.5 inch Mark 8 is a British naval gun system which currently equips the Royal Navy's destroyers and frigates, and some British destroyers and frigates sold to other countries. Background The 4.5 inch gun has been the standard medium-gun calibre of the Royal Navy for use against surface, aircraft and shore targets since 1938. The current 55-calibre Mark 8 gun replaced the World War II era 45-calibre QF 4.5 inch Mk I - V naval guns. Like all British 4.5 inch naval guns, it actually has a calibre of 4.45 inches (113 mm).Jane's Ammunition Handbook, 1999-2000 Edition. http://www.janes.com Design A completely new type of 4.5 inch gun with a longer 55-calibre barrel, it was designed in the 1960s for the Royal Navy's new classes of frigates and destroyers. The new weapon, built by Vickers , was developed by the Royal Armament Research and Development Establishment using the Ordnance, QF 105 mm L13 of the Abbot self-propelled gun as a starting point (it used electrical primers). The outer shell of the gunhouse is built from glass-reinforced plastic (GRP). The new weapon emphasised reliability over a high rate of fire, allowing a switch to a lighter, single barrel mounting and ammunition of a one-piece design. The gun system has a combination of electrical and hydraulic components and the full system penetrates up to three deck levels below the weather deck; deep magazine, gun control room and power room, gunbay and the gunhouse. The weapon is semi-automatic and can be operated by a smaller crew than its predecessors. With no personnel in the gunhouse, loading is supported by personnel in the gunbay to load the feed ring and in the deep-magazine to pass ammunition to the gunbay. The captain of the gun in the control room ensures continued weapon readiness and the gun controller in the operations room operates the aiming and firing process. The weapon has a rate of fire of about 25 rounds per minute and a range of 12 nm (22 km; 27.5 km with the newer High Explosive Extended Range round). The first recipient of the new gun and mount, the Mark 8, was the Iranian frigate Zaal in 1971. The gun entered Royal Navy service in 1973 on the new destroyer ''Bristol''. These guns proved to be less reliable than the older 4.5 inch Mark V gun (redesignated Mark 6 gun mounting) during the Falklands War, being forced to cease fire on several occasions due to faults.Navweaps.com The first major modification to the mounting, the Mod 1, was developed in 1998 in two tranches; replacing the gunhouse with a reduced radar cross section assembly and replacing the hydraulic loading mechanism with an all electric system. This particular gun has been nicknamed the "Kryten gun" by members of Royal Navy, after the odd shaped head of a robot from the British Sci-fi comedy series Red Dwarf.Photo Gallery : HMS Richmond : Type 23 Frigates : Surface Fleet : Operations and Support : Royal NavyNavy News - News Desk - News - From South Wales to the West Indies Babcock upgraded 13 guns to Mod 1 standard between 2005 and 2012. 155 mm variant The Ministry of Defence investigated a proposal from BAE Systems to "up gun" the 4.5 inch to accept the 155 mm (6.1 inch) gun barrel and breech from the AS-90 self-propelled gun.155MM Study Looks To Pack More Punch Into The Royal Navy's Fleet BAe Systems Press release, 14 December 2007 This "155mm Third Generation Maritime Fire Support" (155 TMF) would introduce a common gun calibre with the British Army and Royal Navy, helping with ammunition logistics, and encouraging joint Army-Navy development of extended range and precision guided shells.Army to get new precision "search and destroy" anti-armour weapon MoD Press release, 20 November 2007 A £4m contract has been awarded to develop a prototype, and firing trials were scheduled for 2009 with delivery in 2014 but the project was cancelled in the 2010 SDSR. Future RN warships will have a 127mm gun from either Oto Melara or BAE. Deployment * [[Type 45 destroyer|Type 45 Daring-class]] air defence destroyer * Type 23 Duke-class frigate * [[Type 22 class frigate|Type 22 Broadsword-class]] frigate * [[Type 21 class frigate|Type 21 Amazon-class]] frigate * [[Type 42 destroyer|Type 42 Sheffield-class]] guided missile destroyer * Type 82 destroyer, Bristol * ''Niteroi'' class (Brazil) * ''Inhauma'' class (Brazil) * ''Alvand'' class (Iran) * Dat Assawari (Libyan Navy) * [[HTMS Makut Rajakumarn|HTMS Makut Rajakumarn]] (Royal Thai Navy) * [[KD Rahmat|KD Rahmat]] (Malaysian Navy) Gallery File:Aftermath Cardiff NGS.JPG|Spent shells from 's Mod 0 gun during the Falklands War. The top of her worn Sea Dart launcher can also be seen in the bottom right corner. File:HMS Cardiff alongside tanker Ascension Islands 1982.JPG|The ladder to Cardiff's Mod 0 gun can be seen here, damaged by a freak wave. File:HMS Sutherland (F81) deck gun.JPG|[[HMS Sutherland (F81)|HMS Sutherland]]'s Mod 0 gun File:HMS Grafton F-80.jpg|[[HMS Grafton (F80)|HMS Grafton]]'s Mod 0 gun File:Northumberland Naval Gun.jpg|4.5 inch Mk 8 Mod 1 naval gun on [[HMS Northumberland (F238)|HMS Northumberland]]. See also * QF 4.5 inch Mk I - V naval gun - British predecessor * 5"/54 caliber Mark 45 gun - American equivalent to the Mark 8 * Advanced Gun System - BAE's new 155 mm long-range gun system for the US Navy's Zumwalt class destroyers Notes References * Tony DiGiulian, British 4.5"/55 (11.4 cm) Mark 8 Mod 0 114 mm/55 (4.5") Mark 8 Mod 1 External links Category:113 mm artillery Category:Cold War artillery of the United Kingdom Category:Naval artillery Category:Naval guns of the United Kingdom